


Honeymoon Perfection

by DemonicInformant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicInformant/pseuds/DemonicInformant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was Sam.<br/>Now, he had him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Perfection

Morning sunlight struck his eyelids, drawing sleep back to the suppressed piece of his brain and effectively awakening him.

 

Slowly, green orbs were exposed to the dimly lit hotel room, and as they adjusted to the light pouring into them, as well as to the feeling of being cast from the dark recesses of his once sleep-stricken mind, objects in the room began to show up through the faintly blinding sunlight.

 

A dresser was cast across the room sat beside a door he could only faintly remember belonging to a bathroom used to it's full capacity the night before. Set across from the doorway to the bathroom sat a balcony, again quite used the night before.

 

The curtains connected to the balcony, shielding the sunlight only slightly, blew faintly through the minuscule crack between the glass door and the wall keeping it in place. Like a silk blanket, the warm smell of cinnamon, sex - or rather passion and love mingled together in one wonderful scent - and what almost seemed like...

 

A brief and tired smile struck his lips as he remembered that smell's origin.  
Burger King, French toast, cinnamon bread, and why, of course, a faintly lingering scent of alcohol and, strangely, celery.

 

Slowly, the male rolled in the bed to his side, facing toward the bathroom door as well as the dresser adorned with bits and piece of red and white rose petals and clothing that did, and did not, belong to him.

 

That tired smile widened, his chest rising and falling slowly, as his eyes dipped to the male accompanying him in this warm bed, giving him the blessed opportunity of watching the younger male lying beside him copy the gesture, still very much asleep.

 

Despite the very light hangover and his slightly blurry memory on the accuracy of the night before, he knew exactly what happened between he and the younger male lying comfortably beside him.

 

Slowly, he slipped his left hand from beneath the pillow his head rested on, grinned tiredly, and watched the glimmer of sunlight now streaking over the younger male's back glitter along the golden band resting on his ring finger.

 

When he felt the faintest of stirring, the older of the two men slowly shifted closer to the younger and ran the warm fingertips of the same left hand now wearing the band he was more than proud to see struck so offensively by the sunlight down the others back, making quite sure that they ran along the slight bumps of his vertebrae simply so he could feel the light rise and shift of each bump as the other breathed so perfectly.

 

Another shift, and he could see more sunlight daring to strike the warm skin littered with now very visible spots and marks.

 

Unable to resist, the older male began to trail kiss after kiss, keeping them dry and soft so as not to wake the other just yet, along the smooth shoulder-blades that dawned very light, almost unnoticeable - to anyone else not blessed to be in this situation - freckles.

 

He dipped to the left side of the others back, easily moving at least halfway down the others back with numerous kisses before he moved right back up to the others left shoulder.

 

From there, he moved along the others neck for a few perfect seconds, to the back of his scalp, and back down to his left shoulder.

 

Quietly and slowly, he shifted enough to wrap an arm around the others stomach, pulling him gently to his own chest, marveling at how easily he fit against the younger male, as though they were two pieces of a lost puzzle that only they knew the location of the pieces to.

 

He lifted his head a bit, just enough to lean into the others ear, and with a tired, rather raspy - at least it sounded as so to himself - morning voice, he hoped he woke the other with warm words whispered like silk.

 

"Wake up, baby boy..."

 

The other rolled into him, and with a tired chuckle, he ran his nails slowly along the younger's back, arm still tightly wrapped around his side, careful to avoid the obvious marks from the night before...or rather, the _hours_ before.

 

This moment, right here, right this very second was precisely why he would give anything in the entire universe to freeze this moment in time, to just...stop here. Preserve this moment, solidify this very second as the Earth moved with no care to the two laying in the expensive hotel room, as people only a block away worked with no care in the world that the two males were even _breathing_.

 

With his body far beyond relaxed, his muscles not containing one trace of tenseness, his heartbeat running the perfect beat per second, the faint taste of **Sam** , and that same _giant_  beside him for the rest of their days, Dean wanted nothing else.

 

He didn't want money, he didn't want the perfect hunt - which honestly, they were all perfect when they involved Sam - he didn't want Baby tuned to perfection, as though she just came off the showroom floor, he didn't want any of that. He wanted Sam Winchester, pressing his lips to his own sloppily and tiredly in a messy hotel bed with warm wine on a small tray on the bedside table and two golden bands highlighting each of their ring fingers.

 

He didn't want anything but this moment, suspended in time, never to be tampered with, so slowly, he pulled back from the kiss and slipped a hand up enough to cup his brother's cheek, thumb stroking over the skin and his lips turned up in a wide and adoring smile as those hazel eyes revealed themselves from beneath those drooping lids.

 

"M'really fuckin' lucky, Sammy."

 

All he wanted was Sam.


End file.
